Kurosaki et Jeagerjacques
by Peter is Pan
Summary: Songfic, well not really. "Today is the last day, a pair of lovers ever saw" Rukia said sadly. "For the next hour we'll tell you the story of Ichigo and Grimmjow."


**A request for my neighbor**

**She really loves this song, The lyrics are wrong in multiple places I can tell, but they were the same for every site I went to so I keep them that way.**

**I was going to post the translation, but I gave up because I can't rearrange every sentence so it makes sense in English.**

**Play Belinda Carlisle's '**_**Bonnie and Clyde'**_** for added effect**

*******

_Vous avez lu l'histoire _

_De Jesse James _

_Comment il vécu_

_Comment il est mort_

"Good morning Japan! Its me, Rukia with the morning news." Said a small woman with glossy black hair. A sweet smile and kind violet eyes addressed the country from the news station. Her companion a tall man with long red hair held in a ponytail and amused amber eyes. "And me, Renji, joining Rukia on this sunny day on May, 23." Rukia's face suddenly became serious.

"Although many years ago this sunny day was the last a pair of lovers would ever see."

_Ça vous a plus hein_

_Vous en d'mandez encore_

_Et bien_

_Ecoutez l'histoire_

_De Bonnie and Clyde_

Renji frowned and nodded sadly. "Yes today is the anniversary of the pair that many adored, it's the anniversary of Ichigo and Grimmjow." Rukia let a gloomy sigh. "Today, instead of the normal news we dedicate this next hour to the history of Ichigo and Grimmjow."

_Alors voilà_

_Clyde a une petite amie_

_Elle est belle et son prénom_

_C'est Bonnie_

_A eux deux ils forment_

_Le gang Barrow_

_Leurs noms_

_Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"Many say Ichigo Kurosaki was a handsome young boy who would trade his own life for his friends. Chad, close friend said 'He would shelter a lost kitten even if he didn't have enough food for himself'. They all wondered how this charming teen turned into a murder. Some of his comrades deny Ichigo ever came in contact with the famous Jeagerjacques Gang and he just died from a horrible accident. Others say that if he never agreed to help Inoue, a very close friend of the Kurosakis, he would've in no way come in contact with Grimmjow"

_Moi lorsque j'ai connu Clyde_

_Autrefois_

_C'était un gars loyal_

_Honnête et droit_

_Il faut croire_

_Que c'est la société_

_Qui m'a définitivement abîmé_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"Acquaintances of Grimmjow told us that he was an honest, trustworthy and believable guy. 'Sure he was rough around the edges, but he was not one to lie outright' says comrade, Shawlong. Grimmjow met juvenile Kurosaki at Inoue's house in January 1930. He decided to pay a visit to Inoue not knowing Ichigo was in the house. When they finally met both were smitten immediately. The major reason Ichigo stayed with Grimmjow was supposedly love. They both remained loyal to each other throughout the crime spree."

_Qu'est-c' qu'on a pas écrit_

_Sur elle et moi_

_On prétend que nous tuons_

_De sang-froid_

_C'est pas drôl'_

_Mais on est bien obligé_

_De fair' tair'_

_Celui qui se met à gueuler_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"It all started when Grimmjow had gunned down a local lawman and Ichigo was arrested in a failed bank robbery, but was released when there wasn't enough evidence pinned against him. As soon as he was released he joined up with the gang, which now consisted of Grimmjow, Ichigo, Grimmjow's sister Nel, and a youthful male known as Hichigo."

_Chaqu'fois qu'un polic'man_

_Se fait buter_

_Qu'un garage ou qu'un' banque_

_Se fait braquer_

_Pour la polic'_

_Ça ne fait d'myster_

_C'est signé Clyde Barrow_

_Bonnie Parker_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"Their raids were very professional, leaving almost no evidence behind. The police found a car in a garage near a recently robbed bank with the signature, Ichigo & Grimmjow, on the side door. These signatures started showing up as the couple grew in fame. Media all over the world wanted to know more about the ever fateful duo."

_Maint'nant chaqu'fois_

_Qu'on essaie d'se ranger_

_De s'installer tranquill's_

_Dans un meublé_

_Dans les trois jours_

_Voilà le tac tac tac_

_Des mitaillett's_

_Qui revienn't à l'attaqu'_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"The gang moved closer and closer to their goal with every day, every crime, and every kiss. The gang's main goal was to get revenge on the Texas Prison system. Grimmjow wanted to get vengeance when he was mistreated and abused while he was serving time there. Ichigo wasn't one to defy his orders."

_Un de ces quatr'_

_Nous tomberons ensemble_

_Moi j'm'n fous_

_C'est pour Bonnie que je tremble_

_Quelle importanc'_

_Qu'ils me fassent la peau_

_Moi Bonnie_

_Je tremble pour Clyde Barrow_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"Even through all of the hiding and running from the police, the two still managed to spend time together. 'When we would hide out those two would always be sitting, eating, sleeping, you name it together.' Says Nel 'When we accidently pulled in a construction ditch the car caught fire and Ichigo's legs suffered from third degree burns. Grimmjow went to the store that hour and bought treatment for Ichi's legs even though he was giving away his name and alerting our positon to the police.' During the interviews with Hichigo at New York State Prison he agreed saying 'You couldn't get any sleep at night; those two were always at, even if the police were investigating the area next to our hideouts. They didn't care one little bit. I guess they were afraid the next day would be their last.' The albino criminal at the time didn't know how right he was."

_D'tout'facon_

_Ils n'pouvaient plus s'en sortir_

_La seule solution_

_C'était mourir _

_Mais plus d'un les a suivis _

_En enfer_

_Quand sont morts Clyde_

_Barrow et Bonnie Parker_

"That historic moment came all to fast for the unlawful couple. On May 23, 1934 they left the gang to return home after exulting revenge on the prison system. They had no idea that a posse of lawmen was waiting for them on a desolate road in Bienville Parish, Louisiana near one of their old hideouts. As their black sedan pulled along the road the officers opened fire emptying their automatic rifles, shotguns, and pistols into the car. They continued shooting even as the car caught fire and crashed into a trench. All to make sure the duo were dead. When police stopped and cleared the car they found the lover's in each other arms with peaceful expressions on their faces. An officer said 'It was as if they expected it. They were glad all of it was finally over.' The two were buried on the road where they died, side by side."

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

"Well that was sad wasn't it?" Rukia asked Renji, wiping a stray tear. Renji nodded grim. "Even after all these years no one can forget them and their undying love." Rukia let out a breath and smiled. "Well let's hope they haven't separated in the afterlife. Anyways today at 5p.m. there will be a-" Suddenly the TV screen turned off. A remote fell from a stunned hand of a well-muscled teal haired man. Cerulean eyes darted over to his companion a spiky orange haired teenager with wide chocolate eyes. They stared at each other for a short second before they both shouted

"HOLY SHIT!"

_**End**_

**I bet you weren't expecting that, huh?**

**HOT DAMN I'M GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
